1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for actuating an electronic locking system and/or a lock integrated in a door, a flat, or the like, especially in a motor vehicle, including a handle arranged on the exterior side of the door has generally two projections which penetrate openings in the door and project from the back side of the door panel. One projection can comprise a bearing for a pivot support of the handle on a bearing block fixedly connected on the back side of the door, wherein the bearing block has complementary counter bearings. This first projection therefore serves as a bearing projection of the handle.
The second projection of the handle serves primarily as a further securing means of the handle on the door. The second projection can also be configured such that, upon actuation of the handle, it cooperates with lock members on the inner side of the door. Accordingly, by means of this working projection a lock can be actuated after actuation of the handle. Mounting of the handle is realized from the exterior side of the door where the bearing projection as well as the working projection are inserted through the respective openings in the door until they are in the prescribed position on the inner side of the door in the area of the bearing block, on the one hand, and in the area of the lock members, on the other hand. In order to achieve this, a certain movement sequence of the handle is required during the mounting movement through the door opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a device of the aforementioned kind known from DE 196 33 894 A1, the handle comprises electronic components in the handle interior which are connected by an electrical line with an electrical coupling provided on the end of the bearing projection. In the mounted state of the door handle, the electrical coupling is connected by means of an electrical counter coupling part and an electrical control line connected thereto with an electronic device of the vehicle. In this known door handle, the bearings of the handle on the bearing projection are arranged in immediate vicinity of the electrical coupling part. When mounting the handle according to DE 196 33 894 A1, the electrical coupling part within the bearing projection is inserted into an electrical counter coupling part which is provided on a support already mounted on the door.
The disadvantage of the device of 196 33 894 A1 is that it is relatively complex with regard to manufacturing technology and that special counter coupling parts must be employed.